Duele, no sabes cuánto
by ScamanderLovegood.07
Summary: Solo él sabe lo mucho que duele. — ONESHOOT.


**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como los lugares nombrados pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. **

_DUELE, NO SABES CUÁNTO._

Lorcan Scamander podía ser una de las personas mas centradas que habían en Hogwarts, sin embargo en ese preciso momento no podía terminar de concentrarse en su clase de Historia de la Magia. No porque le desagradara la clase, o el profesor, como a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Estaba de acuerdo en que el profesor Binns no era el mas entretenido del mundo mágico, sin embargo le gustaba aquella clase. Pero no, su distracción se debía a otra cosa, alguien con nombre y apellido; Molly Weasley. Y no, no es la señora Weasley, si no su nieta. La primogénita de Percy Weasley simplemente había estado rondando sus pensamientos durante las ultimas semanas. Su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de caminar, su forma de estudiar, como fruncía el ceño cada vez que se concentraba demasiado en algo, o cuando se enojaba, no sabía cual de todas esas cosas llamaba la atención del rubio, o si todas lo hacían. Era curioso, porque no tenía tanta relación con ella, no es como si fueran mejores amigos, pero sí amigos. Lorcan tenía una buena relación con cada uno de los Weasley, los consideraba como una segunda familia desde el momento en el que los conoció, hace ya varios años.

"Concéntrate Scamander" se dijo a si mismo, notando que todo el salón estaba en silencio. Seguramente el profesor Binns había hecho alguna pregunta que nadie supo responder, debido a que nadie estaba poniendo atención. Momentos después, cuando comenzó a hablar nuevamente cómo antes solían quemar a aquellos que decían ser brujos, el murmullo regresó al aula. Todos conversaban en voz baja, o hacían pequeñas guerras de papel. A su lado, su hermano gemelo Lysander, dormía. Rodó los ojos al verlo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se quedaba dormido en aquella clase. Intentó poner atención en lo que quedaba de clase, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo con sus pensamientos puestos nuevamente en la castaña, solo el sonido del término de la clase lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Eh, Lys, despierta. —le pegó unos cuantos empujones, logrando despertarlo momentos después, para salir del aula. Le anunció a su hermano que iría a robar algo de comida a las cocinas, que se verían luego. Era un vil mentira, ya que se dirigió directo a las afueras del castillo, más específicamente, al lago. Debido a la época en la que se encontraban, estaba congelado y el césped cubierto de nieve. Se abrigó el cuello con su bufanda, intentando así no sentir el viento helado que corría. No habían muchos alumnos afuera, excepto los alumnos que venían de la clase de Hagrid, una de sus clases favoritas.

El Scamander no podía estar del todo seguro porqué había salido a los terrenos. Normalmente lo hacía, porque le relajaba recostarse en aquel árbol frente al lago pero en verano, cuando el lago estaba descongelado y el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos a la superficie para mojar a los niños de primero. Pero como aquello no sucedía ahora, no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando ya estaba caminando nuevamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenía una hora libre de clases, y a diferencia de lo que harían muchos, se dirigió a la biblioteca. No porque tuviera que terminar algunas redacciones, en realidad iba a buscar a Molly, tal vez podía encontrarla ahí.

—¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas, Lunático Jr!— si no fuera porque aquellos chicos de Slytherin habían prácticamente chocado a propósito contra él, no les hubiera puesto atención. Estaba acostumbrado a tratos así, algunas veces le fastidiaba mas que nada porque aquel era el apodo con el que trataban a su madre en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, esta vez no respondió como había hecho algunas veces antes, y siguió su camino, sobando su hombro. Aquel golira golpeaba fuerte. En cuanto llegó a la biblioteca, se puso a buscar entre los estantes hasta encontrar a Molly quién estaba sentada frente a una mesa con unos cuantos libros encima, y a su lado, un chico de su misma casa, Gryffindor. Igual que en ese momento, se había sorprendido muchas veces observándola, sobretodo en el Gran Comedor que era donde más la veía. Ella era un año mayor que él, por lo que no topaban en ninguna clase. A veces se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, poniendo de excusa el planear alguna broma con su amigo Hugo, aunque en realidad aquel tiempo lo gastaba mirándola de reojo.

El beso en la mejilla que le dio aquel chico a la hija de Percy Weasley, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Hasta donde sabía, Molly no tenía novio, y aun así se sentía como un entrometido mirándolos. Algo dentro de él rogaba porque solo fueran amigos, que Molly no estuviera interesado en él.

—¿Busca algo, señor Scamander? —sintió la voz de la señora Prince detrás de él, y tuvo suerte en no tropezar al darse vuelta y terminar botando aquel estante. Por suerte, ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta que estaba observando a la chica Weasley. Tal vez pensaba que el rubio formulaba algún plan para robarse alguno de sus preciados libros, o algo así.

—No, sólo buscaba un libro. Creo que por aquí no está... —no supo que otra excusa poner, pero mediante señas hizo el intento de decir "tal vez está mas allá, o en otro estante". Bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria se movió de su lugar, avanzando unos pocos estantes antes de estar fuera de vista de aquella señora de nariz alargada. Eso no quería decir que dejaría de observar a Molly, pero en cuanto se asomó una vez más ella se alejaba de donde había estado antes, hacia la salida de la biblioteca, tomando la mano de aquel chico que había estado acompañándola.

_ooOOooOOoo_

—¿Estás bien, Lorcan? ¿Seguro que no tienes Torposoplos en la cabeza? Puedo revisar, si quieres...—Lysander Scamander lucía algo preocupado por su hermano, el cual ni siquiera había tocado su cena. Lorcan negó con la cabeza cuando su gemelo hizo un ademán de sacar aquellas espectrogafas con las que su madre los obligaba a andar trayendo en la mochila. No es que le diera vergüenza, en su casa no eran muchas personas las que los molestaban, pero no necesitaba que su hermano viera su cerebro a través de aquellas gafas, sabía que no eran los torposoplos lo que lo tenían en su propio mundo. No entendía porque el ver a Molly con otro chico lo había hecho sentirse mal. Sí, tal vez podía admitirse a sí mismo que Molly Weasley le gustaba, pero ¿que le doliera verla con otro chico? No entendía como podía llegar a tanto aquel sentimiento.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que no tengo hambre. Nos vemos luego. —se despidió de su hermano sin mirarlo, y se encaminó a la salida del Gran Comedor. En el camino, miró sin disimulo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, encontrando a Molly rodeada de sus demás primas. Definitivamente le encantaba mirarla, sobretodo cuando ella sonreía como lo hacía ahora. Con aquel pensamiento, subió hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, donde se encerró en su habitación. Parecía ser el único en la Sala Común, mientras todos los demás cenaban. Decidió distraerse un poco y la única forma que se le ocurrió para hacerlo fue terminar su redacción de historia de la magia. La cual por cierto, y después de una hora de intentarlo, no pudo hacer por dos razones. La primera, es que la hora de la cena había acabado hacia media hora y la sala común parecía una fiesta, con tanto ruido. Y la segunda, por el simple hecho de que en la clase de hoy no había puesto atención y ni siquiera sabía cual era el tema específico del cual tenía que redactar.

Antes de que su hermano o cualquier otra persona pudiera verlo, salió de la sala común. Tenía claro que el toque de queda ya había pasado y si alguno de los profesores lo veía por los pasillos a esas horas se ganaría un buen castigo, pero aun así continuó caminando. No tenía rumbo fijo, solamente había querido alejarse de todo aquel ruido que había dentro de la sala común. Al doblar una esquina, sintió que su pie pateó algo pequeño y al mirar al suelo se encontró con la Sra. Norris, la cual por cierto lo miraba fijamente. "Demonios" pensó para sí mismo, sobretodo cuando el animal empezó a maullar. Sabía que en cosa de minutos aparecería el conserje. Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo contrario, bajando hasta el quinto piso y perdiéndose por completo de la vista del gato.

—¿Lorcan?— frente a él se encontraba Molly, y no pudo evitar maldecir nuevamente en su mente. Había olvidado también la existencia de los prefectos, y la Weasley era una de ellos. Cuando se acercó a él, parecía algo confundida, seguramente porque no sabía si al decir su nombre había estado en lo correcto o lo había confundido con Lysander. Lorcan se obligó a mirarla, aunque en realidad no quería, y esperaba que no lo regañara o le descontara puntos.— ¿Que haces afuera a estas horas? Sabes que está prohibido. —le preguntó la castaña, con voz severa y esperando una respuesta.

—Ehm... Yo solo salí a dar una vuelta. Había demasiado ruido en la sala común. —respondió, y lo bueno es que no le estaba mintiendo. Solo decidió omitir la parte en que necesitaba despejar su mente, estar solo y pensar, si no se ganaría unas cuantas preguntas.

Pero no había forma de engañar a Molly, ella parecía darse cuenta de todo.— Oh, está bien. —parecía como si le costara decir esas palabras, ya que su trabajo como prefecta era regañar a quienes estaban fuera a esas horas y no decirles un 'esta bien'.— ¿Te pasa algo? Fue raro no verte sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor para la cena. —comentó ella, y Lorcan se molestó con él mismo al notar que le emocionaba la idea de que ella hubiera notado su ausencia. O saber que notaba su presencia cuando se sentaba en la mesa con los Weasley.

—No, nada. —respondió. No quiso decir el porqué no se sentó con ellos, no creía que fuera necesario. Podía decir simplemente que quería sentarse con sus demás compañeros y ella le creería. Estaba luchando por no decir o preguntar algo estúpido, pero su curiosidad era mayor.— Ese chico que estaba contigo hoy en la biblioteca, ¿es tu novio? —preguntó momentos después, sin poder evitarlo. Dejaba claro que había estado en la biblioteca y que la había visto, ahora debía buscar una excusa para eso por si le preguntaba. Molly pareció pasar eso por alto, pero la pregunta del rubio la había hecho sonrojarse. Y se sintió peor, porque aquello podía confirmarlo. Decidió agregar algo para no parecer metiche.— Los vi de pasada y me dio algo de curiosidad. Está bien si no quieres responder. Mejor no lo hagas, olvídalo, sé que fue una pregunta algo personal...

—No te preocupes.— fue lo único que respondió ella, aunque se había posado una sonrisa en su rostro. Lorcan no podía saber si era porque pensaba en aquel chico o porque los nervios del rubio le causaban gracia.— Pero no, no es mi novio... aun. —la chica decidió finalmente responder su pregunta y eso solo aumentó sus colores en el rostro. Lorcan supo que realmente le gustaba ese chico de gryffindor, y si había agregado ese 'aun' era simplemente porque el tipo no se atrevía a pedírselo. Así como Lorcan no se atrevía a decirle que le gustaba.

El Scamander ya no sabía que mas agregar, la respuesta que su amiga le dio lo hizo sentir mal, y esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta. A veces podía fingir estar bien cuando no lo estaba, pero eso era casi siempre cuando alguien lo insultaba, pero esta vez parecía abatido o derrotado, además de triste y no creía poder ocultarlo.— Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi sala común... Antes de que me vea Filch o McGongall. —le dijo, haciendo una leve mueca al pasar junto a la chica. Definitivamente ella había notado que no estaba bien como él le había dicho, razón por la cual lo llamó antes de que se alejara más.

—¿Seguro que los Nargles no te robaron algo? —preguntó ella, con bastante inseguridad al nombrar a los "nargles" ya que no sabía si lo había pronunciado bien. Lorcan sabía que las probabilidades de que ella creyera en los nargles eran tan altas como las probabilidades de que ella reprobara algún examen, así que seguramente había hecho aquella pregunta para animarlo.

—Estoy protegido contra ellos, no me gusta cuando toman mi varita. —le respondió él, enseñándole el collar de corcho que siempre andaba trayendo. Realmente era agotador buscar las cosas que los Nargles les escondía, sobretodo cuando las encontraba en lugares que jamás pensó buscar.— Deberías usar uno de éstos, por si acaso. —añadió el rubio. Se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla, murmurando un 'Buenas noches' antes de volver a alejarse.

Quería decirle que se sentía atraído por ella, que le gustaba, pero tenía miedo. Prefería conservar su amistad ahora que sabía que Molly podía terminar siendo novia de aquel chico en cualquier momento. Le gustaría ser él la razón por la cual ella sonriera cada día, poder hacerla reír y regalarle cosas. Poder abrazarla sin ninguna razón más que querer estar cerca de ella, pero siendo solo su amigo era una tarea algo difícil. Sin embargo, si Molly era feliz con su novio, Lorcan lo aceptaba y esperaba poder seguir viendo aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Solo él sabe lo mucho que aquello dolía.


End file.
